epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
John Lennon
John Lennon battled Bill O'Reilly in John Lennon vs Bill O'Reilly. He also made two cameo appearances in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD. He was portrayed by Nice Peter on all occasions. Information on the rapper John Winston Lennon was born on October 9th, 1940, in Liverpool, England. He was an English musician, actor, singer, and songwriter. He gained worldwide prominence as a founding member of the Beatles, the most commercially successful and one of the most critically acclaimed bands in the history of popular music. He also formed one of the most celebrated songwriting partnerships of the 20th century with another member of the group, Paul McCartney. As a teenager, Lennon became involved in the skiffle craze; his first band, the Quarrymen, evolved into the Beatles in 1960. The group fell apart by the end of the decade, and Lennon began his solo career, producing the critically acclaimed albums John Lennon/Plastic Ono Band and Imagine, as well as iconic songs such as "Give Peace a Chance" and "Imagine." After his marriage to Yoko Ono in 1968, he changed his name to John Winston Ono Lennon. Lennon disengaged himself from the music business in 1975 to devote time to raising his infant son Sean, but re-emerged with Ono in 1980 with his new album, Double Fantasy. He revealed a rebellious nature and acerbic wit within his music, writing, drawings, on film, and in interviews. Controversial through his political and peace activism, he moved to New York City in 1971, where his criticism of the Vietnam War resulted in a lengthy attempt by Richard Nixon's administration to deport him, while some of his songs were adopted as anthems by the anti-war movement. Lennon was shot and murdered at the age of 40 on December 8th, 1980, in New York City, New York, by crazed Beatles and Catcher in the Rye fan, Mark David Chapman, not long after Lennon signed Chapman's copy of his latest album, Imagine. Lennon was posthumously inducted into the Songwriters Hall of Fame in 1987 and into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame twice: as a member of the Beatles in 1988 and as a solo artist in 1994. In 2002, a BBC poll on the 100 Greatest Britons voted him eighth, and in 2008, Rolling Stone ranked him the fifth-greatest singer of all-time. As of 2012, Lennon's solo album sales in the United States exceed 14 million units, and as writer, co-writer, or performer, he is responsible for twenty-five number-one singles on the U.S. Hot 100 chart. ERBoH Bio Peace, brothers and sisters, I'm John Lennon, singer-songwriter and one of Beatles. As The Beatles, Ringo, George, Paul and I made some beautiful music together. We started with teenybopper songs like "I Wanna Hold Your Hand" that drove the girls on "The Ed Sullivan Show" wild. Then we met with a guru in India and we started making weird and trippy songs like Yellow Submarine and Maxwell's Silver Hammer. After The Beatles broke up I went on to a solo career. I became a social activist for peace with the beautiful, inspiring, love of my life, Yoko Ono. Man, she really is everything to me. Sadly, a disturbed man obsessed with the book "Catcher in the Rye" asked for my autograph, then shot me. But as my amazing wife said after I died, "John loved and prayed for the human race. Please pray the same for him." Peace. Appearance in the battle (cameo) 'Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD:' Lennon danced next to Nice Peter during the line, "But I'm the one who had the brains to let a midget play the bad guys! Look at you!" He also appeared later on and said the word "dick" in unison with Nice Peter during the line, "You and Bill O'Reilly can both suck my dick!" Lyrics 'Verse 1:' Help! You're making my ears bleed! You need a muzzle! Why are you pissed off all the time? Didn't your mum give you a cuddle? You're the type of guy who can die of a heart attack just in the shower! You need to chill out for a minute, and smoke weed for an hour! Every time I watch your show, all you do is scream at me, And your face looks like a shit I took, high on LSD! I'm John Lennon; I'm a legend! I can see through all your tricks! I wonder how much George Bush paid you to suck his dick! 'Verse 2:' (Well,) You can't buy me love, but I'll kick your ass for free. I'll take Maxwell's silver hammer and give you a lobotomy! I'm tired of how you scheme to stir the people up! Why don't you just take a vacation and shut the fuck up! Trivia *He is the first character to rap in an official ERB. *He is the first rapper to be mentioned in a battle after they appear. **The band he was in, the Beatles, is mentioned in Dr. Seuss vs Shakespeare and Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates. *The outfit Lennon wears is his yellow uniform from the Beatles album, Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. **According to Nice Peter on Ear Biscuits, a podcast hosted by Rhett & Link, he was originally going to wear a New York City T-shirt. *Although his ERB bio states that the Beatles' trip to India helped make "Yellow Submarine", the song was recorded in 1966, which was nearly two years before the trip. Gallery John Lennon Crossing The Border.png|John Lennon crossing the "border" into The O'Reilly Factor Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Cameo Category:Speaking Cameo Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:John Lennon vs Bill O'Reilly Category:Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD Category:Nice Peter